


Puppy Issues

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: This is a part from a passage.





	Puppy Issues

两人推推搡搡走进了卧室，Bruce吻着Clark用双手伸进被解开的格子衬衫向两边推开。他一路从嘴唇，喉结吻到胸膛和被裤带上方露出的卷曲毛发。Bruce扯下Clark的长裤和内裤，握住了粉红的性器。修长的手指握住柱身上下动作，Clark的阴茎渐渐变得又硬又热，他想要释放，但不是从前面。  
而Bruce只是用他放在床头抽屉中的润滑剂不断地倒在手上按揉他的阴茎，囊袋和会阴，偶尔路过后穴也只是在边缘刮骚一下。很快Clark就忍不住了，看来Bruce多个月来对他的前列腺调教并不是没有成效。  
“Daddy想要吗？”Bruce染满润滑剂的手指就在穴口浅浅的逗留，少年清澈的嗓音和经常出自自己口中的称呼让Clark的负罪感翻了几倍。  
“进来，唔……别逗我了，Bruce.”Clark将手臂横在眼前，几乎不敢直视Bruce.  
Bruce拉开Clark的手臂，他双手拉开Clark的大腿，握住膝窝将自己挺立的阴茎顶上后穴来回磨蹭，“那Daddy要教我怎么肏开Daddy的小洞。”  
羞耻的秽语像情人的低语一样响在Clark耳边，他抗不过一波一波上涨的欲望，只能拽过Bruce湿润的手指伸进自己的后穴。Bruce乖乖的让Clark牵着他的手探入后穴两个指节，Clark咬着下唇拉着Bruce的手慢慢地戳动。  
“嗯……手指，稍微弯曲一下。”Clark脸颊和耳尖都红透了。  
“这样？”Bruce的手指突然蜷缩，狠狠的抠挖到前列腺的位置，之前被送进去的润滑液也流出一些来。  
“啊——”Clark大叫着射了出来，白色的精液溅在了Bruce黑色的衬衫上，“就是那里，Daddy要你狠狠的肏那里。”Clark失神的说着下流的话语，他的脑子一片空白，只剩下未满足的欲望在叫嚣。  
Bruce倾倒出更多的润滑液，他托起Clark的腰放在事先准备的枕头上，将红热的性器一寸寸地伸进了后穴。Bruce俯下身，一面快速抽插着，一面玩弄Clark过于饱满的胸肌。  
“嗯、嗯，Bruce……”Clark跟着Bruce肏干的节凑发出呻吟，Bruce沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在会阴处.过多的润滑液随着撞击四处溅射，发出令人脸红的声音，仿佛Clark身上长着一个雌性汁水丰沛的器官。  
显然Bruce现在荷尔蒙分泌过剩就像个无处发泄的大型犬科动物，经过长时间的活塞运动，Bruce连一点要射的意思都没有。而不断被顶弄已经让Clark有点难受了，他并不累，只是有点缺乏时间感，毕竟Bruce就像上了发条一样在他身上耸动好一会儿了。  
“Clark…..”而Bruce依然不知疲惫的亲吻和抚摸过Clark身上每一处皮肤，他诱惑着Clark让他侧身，这样Bruce就能抬起Clark的一条腿让自己更加深入。  
“唔啊……太深了…..”Clark将脸埋在床单里，他能感觉的Bruce已经完全进入了，就像那次拳交一样，他被完全填满了。  
Bruce捏着Clark纤细的脚踝，含着白嫩的脚趾啃咬，他又狠狠顶弄了几下，恶意的碾过前列腺。Clark呜咽着收紧了肠壁，Bruce的阴茎跳动了几下将又多又浓的精液射到了Clark体内。  
两个汗津津的身体贴在一起，他们有段时间没有这么放肆的做过爱了。Bruce在给Clark清理后简单的收拾了一下，还有一个躁动的城市在等着他。


End file.
